Connected Heart
by Min kitty
Summary: "Kim Taehyung, lama tak berjumpa." Gumam Yoongi yang kini menampilkan smirk andalannya. Secara tak langsung genderang perang seakan menggema memenuhi tempat itu, menandakan akan ada pertempuran untuk mendapatkan sosok "angel" bernama Park Jimin. YAOI/BL YoonMin, VMin slight KookMin
1. Chapter 1

**Connected Heart**

 **Pair : YoonMin, Vmin Slight KookMin**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

 **Happy Reading :**

"Jimin ah, ayo makan. Sampai kapan kau akan begini?"

Lelaki bernama Jhope itu susah payah membujuk sosok di depannya untuk sekedar membuka bibirnya agar ia dapat memasukkan paling tidak 3 suap makanan ke mulut lelaki bersurai orange yang kini tengah menatap kosong keluar jendela sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak di kota Seoul.

Hening~

Tidak ada sahutan dari lelaki berambut orange atau yang bisa dipanggil Jimin itu. Terlihat jelas seberapa besar "luka" yang dimiliki lelaki itu, "luka" dan juga "kehilangan" yang amat sangat.

Jhope mendesah kasar, ia ingin saja menyerah dan pergi dari hadapan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Jujur saja, melihat Jimin seperti ini membuat Jhope ingin terjun dari lantai 7 rumah sakit itu saat ini juga. Ia tak kuat melihat sosok yang seharusnya tersenyum bahagia saat ini, ya seharusnya.. sebelum sebuah insiden yang tak diinginkan merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Ceklek~

Pintu ruang tempat Jimin dirawat terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki bersurai coklat yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang rawat Jimin.

"Hoseok hyung, apa dia belum mau makan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang menurutnya tidak lebih baik dari mayat hidup itu.

"Taehyung, aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana membujuknya. Jujur aku kasihan melihatnya harus makan melalui cairan infus itu." Jhope mengacak rambutnya, merasa frustasi, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Taehyung menatap nanar lelaki manis bernama Jimin itu, Jimin adalah sahabatnya, teman masa kecilnya dan juga "cinta pertamanya". Taehyung memandang keluar jendela, insiden itu.. seakan sebuah film, mulai terputar lagi di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa kedua temannya merenggang nyawa, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka tidak dapat diselamatkan.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sebuah mobil terbalik dan terbakar akibat kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di salah satu Tol tersibuk di seoul. Kecelakaan ini disebabkan oleh pengemudi Truk yang mengantuk dan menabrak 3 buah mobil mini bus yang melaju sedang dari arah belakang. Tak jauh dari mobil yang terbakar itu terlihat 2 tubuh manusia yg berlumuran darah, salah satunya masih sadar. Bersusah payah menggapai tangan sosok di sampingnya yang telah sekarat dengan luka di kepalanya._

" _Kookie, ya! Bangunlah, hiks Kookie." Dengan sekuat tenaga lelaki itu menyeret tubuh lemahnya mendekat pada sosok yang dipanggilnya kookie itu. "Kookie, ya bangunlah hiks. Kau akan selamat, ayo bangun." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi lelaki sampingnya._

" _Eungh j-jiminh." Jungkook bersusah payah membuka matanya, bau anyir memenuhi indra penciumannya. Jungkook melihat bayangan kabur dari matanya, ia tau sosok itu adalah Jimin, tunangannya. "J-jungkook, bertahanlah jebal." Jimin memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang sudah tak berdaya lagi bahkan untuk menggerakkan matanya saja sulit._

 _Jungkook merasa bahwa ini sudah batasnya, dengam lembut dielusnya surai orange tunangannya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan namun dapat didengan jelas oleh Jimin. "Aku rasa ini waktuku, hh bahagialah. A-aku.. uhuk mencintaimu." Perlahan mata Jungkook mulai terpejam erat meninggalkan Jimin yang kini meraung memanggil namanya._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Dokter yang merawat Jimin baru saja menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Jimin, mengingat Jimin tiba-tiba mengamuk sambil meneriakan nama Jungkook yang terdengar begitu memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Taehyung menatap wajah damai Jimin yang kini tengah tertidur akibat efek obat penenang, dielusnya rambut orange itu penuh sayang. "Jimina, sampai kapan kau begini?" Gumamnya lirih. Ia sakit, sangat sakit melihat keadaan orang yang dicintainya seperti sekarang. Taehyung sangat mencintainya, selalu berada disisi Jimin walau pada saat dirinya dan Jimin berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah, Jimin memperkenalkan seorang lelaki yang ternyata lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu sebagai kekasih. Jeon Jungkook, kekasih Jimin yang seharusnya kini sudah berstatus suami Jimin kalau saja insiden itu tidak terjadi. Taehyung saat itu merelakannya, merelakan segala cinta dan hatinya ia titipkan pada Jungkook untuk dijaga. Namun, Tuhan berkata lain.. Itulah yang membuat Taehyung merasa bahwa Tuhan sedang mempermaikannya, begitu juga Jimin.

Drrt~

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Dengan malas dibukanya pesan singkat itu.

" _Tae, terima kasih berkat Jantung dari pasien yang tak bisa kau selamatkan itu, pasienku yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi sekarang sembuh total."_

Taehyung hanya meletakkan kembali ponselnya, tidak berniat membalas pesan sepupunya Kim Seokjin yang satu profesi dengannya yaitu dokter ahli Jantung. Jantung yang mereka bicarakan adalah Jantung Jungkook yang masih bisa didonorkan sesaat setelah Jungkook dinyatakan meninggal. Jungkook sendiri yang pernah berpesan pada Taehyung jika dia ingin mendonorkan Jantungnya untuk orang yang membutuhkan jika dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jimin diperbolehkan untuk pulang setelah 2 minggu dirawat meski harus mendapat pengawasan ekstra dari Taehyung. Fisiknya memang sembuh tapi tidak dengan psikis nya, begitulah kira-kira pandangan Taehyung. Kini Taehyung dan Jimin telah sampai di depan apartement milik Jimin dan Jhope sahabatnya. Dengan hati-hati Taehyung merangkul Jimin untuk membantunya berjalan.

Klik~

Pintu apartement pun terbuka menampilkan sosok JHope yang sudah lengkap dengan topi dan kue di tangannya. "WELCOME HOME CHIM!" teriaknya heboh yang mau tidak mau membuat Jimin menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang kini sibuk menari tak jelas. "Khas seorang Jhope."

Itulah pemikiran Jimin, senyum kecilnya tertangkap oleh pandangan kelam Taehyung yang ikut memaksa Taehyung tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat walau hanya senyuman kecil tapi Taehyung merasa itu sudah cukup untuk memberinya tenaga.

Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan Jimin di depan sebuah meja kecil yang kini dihiasi makanan dan Kue. "Jaa, Minimin Jiminnie, karena kau sudah pulang mulai sekarang kau harus membantuku membersihkan apartement dan juga mulai masuk kerja lagi denganku. Otte?" ucap jhope seraya menyuapkan kue ke mulutnya. Jimin hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk pelan yang membuat Jhope ingin menangis senang, walau tak secerewet biasanya tapi setidaknya sahabatnya itu merespon.

"Jhope hyung, jangan paksa Jiminnieku untuk berkerja keras. Kasihan dia nanti tangannya kasar." Taehyung memeluk Jimin posesif, berusaha tampak ceria seperti biasa, bertolak belakang dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin Jimin melihatnya sebagai sosok ceria dan bahagia, siapa tau dengan seperti itu Jimin dapat kembali seperti biasa.

Apartement itu pun dipenuhi suara ribut Taehyung dan Jhope yang sama-sama bertingkah konyol untuk menghibur Jimin, walau mereka sama-sama sedih melihat keadaan Jimin yang masih murung pasca meninggalnya Jungkook kekasihnya.

TBC/END

Hola holaaaa, maaf ya FF ini gaje sekali == ide ini tiba2 aja kelewat di kepala saat Author dengerin lagu butterfly. FF ini bisa jadi YoonMin bisa juga VMin, tergantung permintaan dan review. Jadi author mohon utk meriew yaaa, biar author jadi semangat ngelanjutin FFnya ampe END :3 hehe

Sekian dari Author, maaf juga kalau nanti updatenya agak lama karena Author lg skripsi. Annyeong all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Connected Heart**

 **Pair : YoonMin, Vmin Slight KookMin**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

 **Happy Reading :**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jimin masuk kerja setelah berminggu-minggu istirahat total. Jimin masih sibuk memperhatikan cermin di hadapannya, sesekali tampak meneliti baju kemeja putih yang kini membungkus tubuhnya.

"Jimina, ayo cepat atau kita akan telat di hari pertamamu bekerja lagi." Jhope dengan cepat mengambil tas kerja Jimin dan menarik mahluk manis itu keluar dr kamarnya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah gedung megah dengan nama "Min Group", perusahaan turun temurun milik keluarga Min yang terkenal akan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Jimin masih harus beradaptasi lagi dengan keadaan kantornya yang cukup ramai pagi ini. Yeah, Jimin dan sahabatnya Jhope berada di divisi yang berbeda sehingga mengharuskan keduanya berpisah di kantor. Divisi tempat Jimin bekerja adalah Divisi keuangan perusahaan yang dipimpin langsung oleh Kim Namjoon, yang merupakan seniornya saat sekolah dulu.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali Jimina." Sambut sang kepala divisi sambil memamerkan senyum andalannya. Namjoon tau anak buahnya itu telah mengalami ujian yang amat sangat berat dalam hidupnya, oleh karena itu Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkan Jimin yang belum juga mulai mengerjakan berkasnya sejak tadi.

Jimin hanya memasang senyum palsu menanggapi sapaan Namjoon yang notabene atasannya itu, ia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan satu kata sekalipun dari mulut mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim." Tiba-tiba seluruh pegawai di divisi itu membungkuk hormat pada satu sosok yang berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Hanya Jimin yang tidak bergerak ataupun mengucap salam, namun tepat saat dirinya menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris mata kecoklatan milik Jimin bertemu pandang dengan iris abu-abu gelap yang seakan bisa menyedot seluruh jiwa Jimin ke dalamnya.

Deg~

Debaran jantung keduanya yang tak bisa terkontrol, membuat mereka terpaku dan hanyut dalam suasana tersebut. Meski hanya tatapan, entah kenapa Jimin merasa dirinya begitu merindukan sosok di hadapannya yang bahkan kenal dekat pun tidak. Hingga suatu suara menginterupsi keduanya, "Sajangnim ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Namjoon pada atasannya alias pemilik perusahaan ini, Min Yoongi.

"A-ah, Namjoona. Aku butuh laporan keuangan bulan ini. Kau belum mengirimkannya padaku." Ujarnya dingin setelah berhasil mengendalikan debar jantungnya. Aneh, setahu Yoongi dirinya baru saja melakukan operasi pencangkokan Jantung, apa jangan-jangan Jantung yang ada di dalam dirinya juga rusak?

"Itu.. maafkan kami Sajangnim, aku akan mengirimkan ke meja anda siang ini juga." Yoongi hanya menggangguk menanggapi bawahannya itu. Kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan hingga saat dirinya melewati meja itu, ya.. meja yang dihuni oleh sosok berambut orange yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Lagi, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang ketika sekilas aroma jeruk dari Jimin mengusik indera penciumannya. Sekelebat memory tiba-tiba melintas di otak genius Min Yoongi tepat setelah dirinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Perlahan dirinya menyentuh dadanya, memejamkan mata dan meresapi perasaan yang menggelitik dadanya itu. Tidak, bukannya Yoongi tidak tau perasaan apa yang kini ia rasakan.. Namun, dirinya mengira perasaan ini sudah mati bersama dengan Jantungnya.

 _Flashback_

 _Duk duk duk_

 _Yoongi kini mendrabble bola basketnya, melesat melewati seluruh tim lawan hingga berhasil mencetak angkanya. Senyum puas terukir diwajahnya ketika lagi-lagi dirinya berhasil mencetak angka untuk timnya. Namun, senyum puasnya secepat kilat berubah menjadi senyum tulus saat melihat sesosok lelaki mungil dengan tumpukkan buku dan kaca mata tebalnya berjalan disisi pinggir lapangan basket. Lelaki tersebut tampak tak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi di lapangan yang dilintasinya, saat sebuah bola secara tiba-tiba melesat menghantam kepala lelaki itu yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh dengan tubuh ditimpa buku tebal yang terbayang beratnya. Yoongi terkejut, dengan cepat dirinya beranjak menghampiri lelaki mungil yang kini merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol._

" _Gwenchana?" Yoongi menolong sosok itu untuk bangkit sambil membantu membereskan buku-buku yang kini berserakan. "Aish, kalau main basket hati-hati. Bagaimana kalau banyak siswa jadi korban juga sepertiku." dengus lelaki itu sambil menepuk seragamnya yang agak kotor._

" _Mian err Park Jimin." Yoongi membungkukkan badannya setelah sempat melihat name tag dari sosok yang kini cemberut di hadapannya._

 _Dengan cepat Jimin merampas bukunya seraya meninggalkan lapangan yang membuatnya sial. Yoongi menatap punggung sosok itu, senyum kembali tercetak di wajahnya. "Park Jimin." Gumamnya, dirinya bersyukur kepada siapapun orang yang melempar bola pada Jimin, lelaki yang sudah ditaksirnya saat dirinya mengospek lelaki itu dulu. Setidaknya karena insiden kecil tersebut, dirinya jadi tahu siapa nama lelaki yang selama ini membuatnya seperti penguntit. Yeah, dirinya menguntit Jimin saat pulang sekolah, mengikuti lelaki itu kemanapun ia pergi. Ya~ seorang Min Yoongi, lelaki sempurna, pujaan seluruh siswi itu telah jatuh dalam pesona Park Jimin_

 _End Flashback_

.

.

.

Taehyung tampak fokus pada data pasien yang kini dibacanya hingga ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

From: Chiminie

"Taehyunga, bisakah kau makan siang bersamaku? Hoseok sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menemaniku."

Mau tidak mau bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Jemari indahnya menekan cepat layar ponselnya, membalas pesan Jimin, dirinya tak mau membuat lelaki dicintainnya itu menunggu lama.

To: Chiminie

Baiklah, kita makan di café dekat kantormu saja. Aku akan segera kesana, tunggulah.

Dilepasnya jas putih kebanggaannya, mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Ya, dia tak pernah mau membuat Jiminnya menunggu.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri di pintu utama lobby perusahaannya, melirik jam tangannya sesekali. Sudah 5 menit dirinya menunggu, tapi Taehyung belum juga sampai.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jimin menoleh ke sumber suara, lagi-lagi pandangannya terkunci oleh mata abu-abu kelabu itu.

"Ekhem, sedang menunggu teman." Jimin memutuskan kontak matanya, ia tak mau lama-lama bertatapan dengan sosok di hadapannya.

Yoongi tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan pada siapapun, "Ah, itu temanmu." Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan Jimin dan Yoongi. Sosok Taehyung keluar dari mobil tersebut, disertai tatapan tak suka yang tergambar jelas di wajah Taehyung. Hey ayolah, siapa namja yang terlihat sok kenal dengan Jiminnya itu. Jujur saja dirinya merasa terancam saat melihat sosok itu berbicara dengan Jiminnya, Taehyung tidak bodoh. Ia cukup tau tatapan yang diberikan lelaki itu pada Jiminnya. Tatapan khas orang jatuh cinta, Taehyung tau itu. "Kajja chim, kita makan siang. Permisi." Secepat kilat dirinya menarik tangan Jimin menjauhi Yoongi, meninggalkan lelaki berambut mint yang kini tersenyum meremehkan. "Kim Taehyung, lama tak berjumpa." Gumam Yoongi yang kini menampilkan smirk andalannya. Secara tak langsung genderang perang seakan menggema memenuhi tempat itu, menandakan akan ada pertempuran untuk mendapatkan sosok "angel" bernama Park Jimin.

TBC/END

Mian mian lama updatenya maaf juga chap ini absurd banget. Author ngebut nih ngetiknya tanpa edit, maklum ya kalau banyak typo berserakan. Author lg ngurus skripsi yang cukup bikin keriting rambut. Ayo donggg di review, biar author semangat /3 mana author sedih pas ultah author ga ada yg inget. *curcol* SOOOO REVIEW YAAA /bow


End file.
